Jack's Lament
Jack's Lament é uma canção do filme, O Estranho Mundo de Jack. Letra There are few who'd deny, at what I do, I am the best For my talents are renowned far and wide When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying With the slightest little effort of my ghost charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek With a wave of my hand and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet Yet year after year, it's the same routine And I grow so weary of the sound of screams And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King Have grown so tired of the same old thing Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones An emptiness began to grow There's something out there far from my home A longing that I've never known I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light And I'll scare you right out of your pants To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mr. Unlucky And I'm known throughout England and France And since I am dead, I can take off my head To recite Shakespearean quotations No animal nor man can scream like I can With the fury of my recitations But who here would ever understand That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin Would tire of this crown If they only understood He'd give it all up if he only could Oh there's an empty place in my bones That calls out for something unknown The fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears Versão brasileira Ninguém pode negar Que no que eu faço eu sou o melhor Meus talentos não preciso provar Sou o rei das surpresas na escuridão Faço tudo com muita maestria Basta só um simples gesto com a minha mão E o medo surge no olhar Sei fazer um adulto sentir terror Feito uma criancinha a chorar Mas ano após ano é tudo igual E já não aguento esse festival E eu, Jack, o rei do horror Quero algo mais, algo superior Eu sinto que, bem dentro de mim Há uma dor que não tem fim Lá fora, bem longe do meu lar Meu coração quer me levar Sou o rei do horror e o ás do terror E você logo vai se assustar Eu vou na lua cheia, a noite inteira Como um bicho que ninguém pode ver Caso não me conheça, eu tiro a cabeça E mostro todo o meu talento Não há um animal tão irracional Com um grito tão feroz e violento Mas quem poderia imaginar Que o rei do horror O esqueleto sem cor Não é mais feliz no seu reino de terror E a sua coroa quer entregar A escuridão me invade assim Como um dor que não tem fim Eu sou um rei com fama e poder Que só queria não mais sofrer Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de O Estranho Mundo de Jack Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Halloween